


Weird Afterlife

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: 100prompts [16]
Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt,afterlife.





	Weird Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100prompts claim to the prompt, _afterlife_.

The last thing that Chase remembered vividly was the ground coming towards him as his jet fell out of the sky after releasing the EMP to stop the Union nanites. The last thoughts he'd had then, was wondering the afterlife was like and if it would be painful.

Then he woke up confused, wondering why he was still in pain as Chase tried to move around before he noticed how broken his body. He was in too much pain for the place that he had woken up in to be dead and in some strange heaven where constant pain existed.


End file.
